


More Than This

by Stariceling



Category: Naruto
Genre: Illustrated, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-27
Updated: 2007-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaara requests more than the quick kisses Lee has given him so far.<br/>Illustration by Rice_Kracker, fic by Stariceling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than This

**Author's Note:**

> RK drew an absolutely beautiful pic for a misbegotten draft of mine, and I ended up fangirling it and writing fic specifically for it.

“Is there more to it than this?” Gaara enjoyed the kisses Lee gave him. They were always soft, quick, and pleasant without being too intrusive. He didn’t simply tolerate them because they kept Lee conveniently close, he truly enjoyed them. Yet, from some of the things he had seen, Gaara suspected that there were methods of kissing that were, for lack of a better word, _more_ than what they were doing. Longer, louder, more involved kisses, bringing hands and bodies and tongues into the act in a completely disorganized pattern.

To his surprise, Lee’s face flushed at the question. “Well. . . actually, it’s. . . that’s not something to rush, Gaara-kun!”

Gaara blinked at Lee, waiting for him to elaborate. When he didn’t, Gaara decided to explore the subject further, since Lee’s reaction had been so interesting. “Then when wouldn’t it be rushing to kiss you more?”

It felt a little odd, to talk about kissing Lee instead of doing it. He didn’t think he had even said the word since the first time he had asked Lee if it felt good, and Lee had cupped Gaara’s face in his hands and demonstrated. That had been some time after Lee had tried to explain what he meant by being in love with Gaara, and shyly mentioned kissing. ‘Love’ was another word that hadn’t come up since.

“Oh!” Lee hugged Gaara enthusiastically, his earlier embarrassment apparently dissolving into enthusiasm. “Of course there’s more to kissing!” He pressed his cheek against Gaara’s and Gaara could swear he could feel Lee smiling. “We can try anything you like!”

Anything? But Gaara didn’t have any idea what to call the things he had considered trying, and besides, most things people did once they got that involved in each other looked rather. . . undignified. Not that being crushed against Lee’s chest was the most sophisticated of positions to be in, but at least he found it agreeable.

Lee kissed his cheek lightly, which was not unpleasant, though not at all what he had been curious about. “What did you have in mind, Gaara-kun?”

Gaara took a moment to think about it. Lee already had his arms around him, so it didn’t seem at all necessary to ask him to do more with his hands. He always kissed Gaara lightly, with lips closed, stopping in between touches to smile at him. That much was a discrepancy Gaara could put into words.

“It’s always very quick when you do it,” Gaara said carefully, watching Lee’s expression, “it seems like it takes longer with mouths open?” He was sure there was a simple word for it, but he couldn’t remember ever hearing it.

“Well, yes. I guess it would.” Lee was still blushing, but he kept going. “It’s a little more. . . involved.”

“How?”

“It’s hard to explain.” Lee’s expression shifted from embarrassed to determined, which sharpened Gaara’s interest. “But I could _show_ you, Gaara-kun. Would like me to show you?”

While Lee might be determined that experience, and training, was the absolute best route to learning, Gaara wasn’t so sure. It just didn’t look appealing to him. Then again, kissing Lee had so far been enjoyable, and it stood to reason that people wouldn’t kiss like that if it didn’t feel good. There was no other reason that he could see for doing it, after all.

“Yes.” Gaara tilted his chin up slightly, trying to decide how exactly he should prepare himself. If Lee was determined to try, there was no way Gaara was about to back down.

Lee shifted, taking his hands off of Gaara, except to trail one finger down Gaara’s jaw. “Then please, open your mouth a little, Gaara-kun.”

Feeling awkward, Gaara did as he was asked, opening his mouth a tiny bit. He expected Lee to demand more, but Lee swooped in and kissed him without complaint.

Gaara felt Lee’s mouth open against his, lips working firmly against him until he opened his mouth further in response. Judging by pressure alone, Lee was being far more demanding than ever before. Gaara found he liked the sensation, at least, until he felt something muscular and slick edging along his lower lip and into his mouth.

Gaara closed his mouth so quickly that his teeth nearly caught Lee’s tongue, jerking back in surprise. That was the last thing he had expected. Lee had always seemed too. . . too civilized to do something like that, and it had felt _weird_. All muscle and heat and wet and not at all what he had expected.

“What’s wrong?” Lee looked concerned, but Gaara wasn’t about to open his mouth to tell him. After that sort of shock, there was no telling what might happen. He glared, breathing hard through his nose.

“I’m very sorry, Gaara-kun! I thought you wanted to try. . . but, no. That was all my fault. Please tell me what I can do to make up for it!”

Lee’s expression was utterly solid and determined, and Gaara knew it was his way of being repentant. He would bet that if he didn’t think of something challenging enough, or soon enough, to make Lee earn forgiveness, Lee would define his own punishment (in fact, he might anyway). Which would probably lead to him running off before Gaara could get any more answers out of him. Or any more kisses. Gaara still wanted both.

If Lee could stand to put his tongue into Gaara’s mouth like that, Gaara didn’t want to be the one to back down. And. . . maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if he was prepared for it.

“I want to try again.”

“Are you sure?” Lee still looked ready to give penance for startling Gaara, but that wasn’t what Gaara wanted.

“Please.”

It was a simple word, but Gaara had found that it nearly always got an action out of Lee. If it made him happy, Gaara was glad to use it. The results were nearly always positive. Now was no exception as Lee’s expression softened.

He put one hand on Gaara’s shoulder, the fingertips of his other hand just brushing Gaara’s jaw. “Anything you like.”

Lee leaned forward, obviously ready to kiss Gaara. Gaara, on the other hand, was still unprepared. He shut his lips firmly at the last second. He felt Lee’s tongue on his lower lip, even as he tilted his head back, not at all sure that he liked the feeling. Lee’s tongue was too wet and slippery on his lips, his breath too hot when he sighed against Gaara’s mouth. . .

Then Lee’s hand cupped his cheek, and against his better judgement, Gaara let his eyes slip closed. He relaxed until he felt Lee’s tongue working his lips apart, and, with a nervous shiver, he allowed it to happen.

To his chagrin, Gaara found that it wasn’t bad once he got over his original shock. Lee’s tongue moved slowly inside of his mouth, making a single stroke down across his tongue and then back, brushing the ticklish roof of his mouth.

Gaara let out a soft sigh when Lee’s mouth released his. It really wasn’t bad. In fact, it was quite nice. One thing he had been right about, it was definitely _more_ , and it turned out to be more that he liked, once he had tried it.

“Is that all?”

“Of course not!” It seemed there was no way for Lee not to take that as a challenge. He dove at Gaara, kissing him again with much more enthusiasm than caution, until Gaara couldn’t help but open his mouth under the onslaught.

Lee’s arms crept around his neck, pulling him into the energetic kiss, and Gaara wasn’t about to pull away. That was about the reaction he had expected from Lee, and he was now prepared to enjoy it.


End file.
